Ne, Happy BirthdayMy PineapplechanMukuro
by ShatteredNaruto
Summary: This is a Mukuro Rokud one-shot, i did this for his birthday today!  HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUKURO-CHAN LOVE YOU!   -eats pineapple- so anyway i hope you like it..so if it sucks but i rushed to finish it in time for his b-day..  please coment and review! kufufu


"_**Ne, Happy Birthday...My Pineapple-head~" (Mukuro Rokudo one-shot)**_

. (this is what u look like)

INFORMATION:  
>Name: Yorutsuki, akuro (night moon)<p>

Age:16

Personality: Yorutsuki depending on her mood can be sweet any loving, or loud and pissed. Although when it comes to being with Mukuro (ken and chikusa) she's usually sweet, and cares about them very much. (Although she gets in fights with ken)

Flame: rain

Weapon: water staff/microphone

Background: Yorutsuki has known Mukuro and the others since childhood. Her name is Yorutsuki but people usually call her 'Yoru' or 'tsuki' as a nickname since her name is long. She was also one of the test subjects in the estraneo family. And her along with Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa were the only survivors. Since then they've always been together, and Mukuro has shown to have a soft-spot for Yorutsuki. And she worries about him the most since she's fallen in love with Mukuro since she was young. She gets along with almost anyone, including Hibari despite the fact him and Mukuro hate each other. She has rain class flames and is able to use her voice to control or calm down any situation, that's another thing about her, is she loves to sing, even when she was younger she'd sing to the others in order to brighten up the mood, and to try to give them hope. (Her favorite song to sing is monochrome no kiss) (p.s- I'll be writing the lyrics in English this time)

STORY START!~

'_There's no color in our encounter; the monochrome through it…I shall entrust…each of my pains, to you…'_

I quietly sung to myself as I got dressed. The sun had barely risen in the dark sky, but I just couldn't sleep...i was anxious…because tomorrow was mukuro-chan's birthday; I wanted to make it special to him. Since we've never been really able to celebrate anything before...I wanted to make him smile.

'_The unforgiving autumn, which forcefully traces my scars…comes while your cool fingers still beckon me…'_

"ne, I only have a day to figure out what to do for Mukuro-chan...But what can I do?" I whispered softly as I walked out of my room and down the destroyed hallway, it was true that we lived in an abandoned warehouse, but we didn't complain…it was our home after all. I made my way around the corner to see ken playing his DS and chikusa was reading as always. Chrome on the other hand was sitting by herself, clutching her book-bag, I smiled softly at the purple-haired girl. As I sat down next to her "morning, chrome-chan~" I said sweetly, she looked at me, and smiled softly "m-morning yoru-ne" she whispered.I looked around, then back towards the three of them "ne, where's Mukuro-chan?", "his room" chikusa answered, without his eyes ever leaving the pages of the book he was reading. I sighed and nodded "thank you~" and with that I stood up and made my way towards Mukuro.

When I reached his room I stood still, suddenly feeling nervous about seeing him. For years I was able to hide that I love him, and act normal…but lately it's been getting harder and harder to do that. '_Mukuro-chan...i just want to see you smile...not that smirk you always have on your face…but a real smile'_ I sadly thought, wiping away a few stray tears, I raised my hand to the door but before I could knock on his door I head his voice "kufufufu, come in my dear Tsuki-chan" even though I couldn't see his face, I blushed and his voice would make me shiver. I shook my head and walked into the room anyway.

I closed the door behind me, then walked towards Mukuro who was sitting on the couch, he beckoned me to sit with him, so I did gladly. As I sat down it wasn't long until I felt something on my lap, I jumped a little but looked down to see it was Mukuro resting on my lap. I had to hold in the blush that threaten to spread. "Mukuro-chan? You feeling alright?" I asked, worried. Mukuro simply did his "kfufufu" laugh again, as he raised he hand, and rested it on my cheek, "my dear Tsuki-chan I'm fine. I just like to use your lap...it's always been soft" he simply said, I nodded even when we were stuck in that hell hole, Mukuro would always lay his head on my lap, and I would sing gently to him. Unlike the others, I saw sides of him he refused to show others. Somehow…that made me feel proud.

I took a deep breath in, and stared to sing softly, and without realizing it, my fingers were gently combing through his silky blue pineapple-shaped hair.

'_After I'd melted, you tenderly save… the troublesome, icy me and toy around with me, with a kiss…Nevertheless I search for a single form of love. Your dried eyes tied it to the present me; for a time far beyond…If I can, I want to end while shrouded like this… Together, we concealed our pale selves;_ _the moon hiding, too…how many nights, have I come to love since then?'_

I sung softly, barely above a whisper. But Mukuro was still able to hear it, I was happy when he didn't seem annoyed by it, it was like we were children again. Despite everything happening with the vongola, and having to get into many battles because of it I was so happy I was still able to have times like this with him...i loved him so much. I stopped singing for a moment as my eye's looked down towards Mukuro, who was looking at me. I stared into his mis-matched eyes, I felt like I was in a daze they were so hypnotizing…I shook my head "Mukuro-chan…I" I started but stopped, I didn't know if I should ask him…about his birthday tomorrow...I didn't want to upset him.

"kufufu, Yes my dear tsuki-chan?" the pineapple-headed teen asked. I gulped, suddenly feeling as if I'd lost my voice…which for a time I remembered when I didn't have one...i shook my head looking towards him "Mukuro-chan...i was wondering…do you want to do something tomorrow? Like go out somewhere…" I asked, timidly. Mukuro stared at me, the smirk on his face grew "kufufu, what's this? Is my dear Tsuki-chan asking me on a date?" he asked, teasing me. I suddenly blushed a 100 shades of red, and jumped out of my seat, waving my hands infront of me rapidly "N-no! I mean...it's not like that i-I just wanted to take you out tomorrow since it's a special day! I uh mean...well you know Mukuro-chan.." I paused, staring at the ground, I felt tears swell in my eyes for sounding so stupid "I-it's your birthday tomorrow...Mukuro-chan…" I whispered, if I spoke any louder I knew my voice would crack from the tears forming.

'_In the sea of dependence, I forget to even breathe; Even with your captivation…you only leave behind tepid warmth. In the art of knowing when to quit, I dislike your conceited kisses'_

I stood there, able to meet Mukuro's gaze, I started to cry when I felt a smooth hand gently grab my chin, and lift my head up to meet his gaze. " I-I'm sorry if I brought it up but I just want-" I started to say, but he put a finger to my lips and spoke 'Kufufu…for my dear Tsuki-chan...of course I'll spend my birthday with you.." he muttered, his smirk plastered to his face still. I wiped away lingering tears and smiled brightly "really?" I asked, or more like yelled. He only nodded his head "a-arigatou Mukuro-chan…I promise you won't regret it" I muttered as I ran out of his room, going to plan for tomorrow, Mukuro stood there, hair covering his eyes but his smirk grew wider "Kufufu..i know I won't…Tsuki-hime" he muttered.

[FAST FORWARD-NEXT DAY]

It was a bright day today, not to many clouds in the sky but not too bright either. I walked side-by-side with Mukuro, at first we didn't talk much which made me nervous. I held a picnic basket in my pale hands, we headed towards the park, and founded a huge sakura-tree, and it was away from any people, I was glad "It's such a nice day, Mukuro-chan" I smiled towards him, we set up. As we sat down I stared at the grass, "ano..Happy Birthday Mukuro-chan" I whispered, a pale pink blush spread across my face, and with hesitation I held out a small wrapped box towards him, Mukuro blinked, but took the box out of my hands "Kufufufu..what's this?"

He said mostly to himself as he un-wrapped the small box, and opened it. '_I hope he likes it…and that he won't be mad'_ I thought to myself, my heart racing as he opened the gift. Soon as Mukuro opened the gifted he pulled out a necklace, he lacing was black…as a pineapple charm hung from it, I blushed deeply…I thought it was cute! But I wasn't sure about Mukuro-chan…he stared at it for a moment, but then simply reached over and put it over his head and soon the necklace hung from his neck, it looked so beautiful on Mukuro...but now I couldn't stop looking at his neck…what was wrong with me? What was I a vampire?

'_Don't leave me alone! Take my hint and make me colorful already; What words will slip out of your room?'_

(oh how that song related to me right now) I forced my eyes to meet his gaze "I-I'm sorry if-" but before I could finish I was cut off by a pair of soft, warm lips. It took me a moment to realize what the hell just happen, but when I did, my red-eyes widen, and my face turned just as dark as my red eyes. After the…shock I slowly started to kiss back, my eye's half closed at this point, Mukuro's hands wrapped around my waist as we fell to the grass, the kiss started to

Heat up, I felt him lick the bottom of my lips, asking for entrance, so I gladly gave it to him.

'_Being confused, falling asleep- will you tell me about things beyond those? Only the moon is looking at the sighs lost in the questions of smiles…'_

Mukuro's tongue searched every inch of my mouth, I couldn't help but moan as this happened, my shaky hands wrapping around his neck, I felt him smirk into the kiss. Just as it was really feeling good he stopped, and pulled away from me, in order to get air I whimpered alittle, he pulled me up into his lap as he sat up against the tree. I was still dazed by what just happened. "Thank you for my present my dear Yorutsuki-chan" he whispered in my ear, his breath making me shiver "This...was a wonderful birthday" he muttered. I looked up towards him, my eye's wide…he was actually smiling! It was only for a moment but I saw it…a smile. I couldn't help but smile to. But then I thought of something.

"ne, Mukuro-chan…why did you kiss me?" I asked, my heart felt heavy I didn't want to hear the answer if it was bad. But I had to know. Mukuro looked at me, his gaze never leaving my eyes "isn't it obvious my dear Tsuki-chan? I Love you,kufufufu" he answered, I felt like my heart just exploded "y-you do?" I stuttered, is disbelief "M-mukuro-chan...I love you as well...ever since we were children I have…that's why…" I paused, a few tears gathering in my eyes, not from sadness though. "I always wanted to see you smile, to see you happy…calm…that's why I'd always sing with you…I wanted to help you Mukuro-chan I love you so much" I blurted out, tears rolling down my face as I dug my face into his chest. He rubbed my back "Kufufufu, I know my dear Tsuki-chan. I thank you for that...I won't let the mafia hurt you again, you'll always have your beautiful voice" he muttered, I nodded thinking back to that day I thought I would never be able to sing again…

[FLASH BACK]

"_l-let go! Please no more...no more! It hurts…my body hurts so much" I cried as I as being dragged down the hall…more experiments to be done…and I was chosen for this one. I wanted to cry out for Mukuro…ken…or Chikusa. But I knew they were in the same trouble I was in. I was forcibly strapped down to the table, I struggled, crying, screaming…begging. "open your mouth" one of them said, I shut my mouth, biting into it so it bled. They were getting mad at me…the other scientist there grabbed my face, he held up something…I wasn't sure what It was but I knew it wouldn't be good…he forced it into my mouth, which kept it open, I was unable to close it, tears fled down my face faster, more by the moment "No, No please! Don't…" I sobbed, as they poured something down my thought, I gagged on it, they had to force it down my throat. _

_It burned…I felt the metallic taste of blood trying to escape my mouth, they had taken that thing out by now. But had forced my mouth closed. I couldn't breathe, soon the blood was coming out of my nose. Finally…they let go and blood shot out of my mouth, splattering everywhere. The people simply sighed "another failure…this was supposed to enhance the inside of her stomach so she'd be able to even have poison in her body and not be effected. What a pity" he said as he simply un-strapped my motionless body, and dragged it down the hall, leaving a trail of blood as this happened, they opened the door and simply threw me into the sea of other children who were crying and moaning in pain, and simply picked another lifeless soul to run test on, I slowly forced my self up, rubbing off the blood around my mouth, Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa quickly came to my side, I looked at him, eyes wide as I saw a bandage around his right eye, I lifted my hand towards, him trying to ask him what happened but as I spoke the only thing that came out was blood, I held my throat. I couldn't speak...whenever I tried to I would only cough up blood, and be in pain. It took 6 years for me to be able to talk again, when I finally did speak...and sing again…they cried...even Mukuro…they just...cried...oh...how cruel the mafia really was._

_[END OF FLASH BACK]_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard his voice call my name "Are you alright? Your eyes seemed distant" Mukuro said, I wiped away tears from my eyes "I'm alright...just thinking about the past…but…but I know that won't happen again…we have new friends...and chrome-chan, Ken, and chikusa…and most important…I have you Mukuro-chan" I smiled, while my cheeks went red again. Mukuro simply smiled as he leaned in for another kiss. "I love you my dear Yorutsuki-chan" he whispered, leaning his head in my neck.

'_When the next long needle points to the ceiling  
>You wont be around anymore; I wont need you anymore<br>Nevertheless, I definitely searched for a form of love  
>Your teary eyes tied it to the present from a time far beyond'<em>

I suddenly felt something around my neck suddenly, I looked down to see it was a moon necklace, I blinked then looked up at Mukuro. "I couldn't wait any longer my dear Tsuki-chan, hope you don't mind Kufufu" he said, smirking again, knowing damn well I would never mind. I smiled "arigatou…" I blushed while being bold enough to reach up and kiss him on the lips myself. "Happy Birthday…My Pineapple-head…~" I teased while leaning in for another kiss.

'_If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like  
>Your wish and the night bring morning along in vain<br>Paint it with a tender, passionate, yet cowardly kiss  
>The moon illuminates our final night…'<em>

[EXTENDED ENDING]

"Ah…Ahhh…Mukuro" I screamed out, my screams was like music to this sadistic person's ears. I held onto him, tears forming at the corners of my eyes "y-your play dirty Mukuro-chan!" I whimpered, digging my head into the pineapple-head's bare chest, he simply smirked as he thrusted into me once more, "Kufufu…I simply couldn't help myself my dear Yorutsuki-chan…you are mine forever now…kufufu~" he teased, before we both released, collapsing onto the bed, I breathed in and out heavily, as he wrapped his arms around me. My head resting on his chest and his on my head. "ne, Pineapple-head…your just lucky it's your birthday.." I whispered, my eye's feeling heavy "Kufufufu, love you to~" he replied before we both fell into a blissful sleep…~

Outside of the room, where Ken, who was trying to focus on his game, despite who loud we were being and who had a huge blush on his face "a-are the done yet…damn it.." he muttered. Chikusa pushed up his glasses "seems so...about time… though they should have been together years ago" he said simply, as if he wasn't effected, but he was trying to hide the small nose bleed that had started. Chrome blushed deeply (aww..she's so innocent) staring at the floor "I-I'm happy for Mukuro-sama, and Yoru-chan anyway...a-ano...chikusa...is your nose bleeding?" she asked softly, blinking, chikusa just turned the other way "taking a shower…" he muttered and left the room, leaving the embarrassed chrome, and hot-and bothered ken to sort things out, "what are you staring out stupid women!" ken shouted, "n-nothing" came a soft reply. Meanwhile me and Mukuro, still laid there in the bed asleep, a smile on my face and oblivious to what they had heard...but hey who cares? I was just that Mukuro-chan…was able to have a 'very' special Birthday…~

The end! Sorry if this sucks…I just made this quickly because I knew as big of a Mukuro Rokudo fan I am (heehee~) I just had to post something for his birthday...so anyway HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUKURO-CHAN!

Don't worry if tsuna and enma can't get that daemon spade psycho-path out of your body, I WILL! As your birthday present…kufuffu~ 3 –eats pineapple-


End file.
